The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for both humidification and air cleaning.
Air conditioning apparatuses include air conditioners that control the temperature of air, air cleaners that remove foreign substances from air to maintain air cleanliness, humidifiers that increase humidity in the air, and dehumidifiers that reduce humidity in the air.
Typical humidifiers are classified into a vibration type which atomizes water on a vibrating plate and discharges atomized water into air and a natural evaporation type that naturally evaporates water in a humidification filter.
The natural evaporation type of humidifier is classified into a disc type of humidifier which rotates a disc using a driving force and allows water to naturally evaporate from the surface of the disc in the air and a humidification filter type of humidifier which allows water to naturally evaporate from a wet humidification medium by flowing air.
In a typical humidifier, a portion of flowing air during the humidification process is filtered by a filter. However, since the main function of a typical humidifier is a humidification function, its air cleaning function is weak.
Also, since a typical humidifier has a structure in which the humidification process is performed by adding a filtration function, a typical humidifier cannot be operated only for air filtration.
Accordingly, even in a situation where humidity is high, a typical humidifier inevitably performs humidification even though a user desires air cleaning.